A Couple Of Techies
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Actually this didn't turn out to be so 'bizarre' as I had initially wanted but Dexter finds himself in Burbank, CA after entering a random sequence. Steph happens to be online at the same time, so she's sucked in as well.


A Couple of Techies

A/N: Take "Chuck" and combine Freakazoid in the mix. This is the result.

Chapter 1—Wandering Aimlessly

Dexter Douglas had nothing better to do than to surf the Internet on a Saturday night. Typically he'd be going out with his girlfriend, Stephanie, but the both of them had rather exhaustive exams to study for. Passing the exams would be an easy feat for them both to accomplish since they were geniuses in their own right.

Dexter sighed. You Tube was proving to be entertaining but he was losing interest in its content. He wished he could be going out on a date with Stephanie, but he realized she was at home with her nose buried in books exactly like he was. With a sigh of ennui, Dexter idly hit some keys on his keyboard and hit 'enter'. Then something very unusual happened. The Internet sucked him into an entirely different location. Strangely enough, Steph, who had been taking a break from her studies, had been online at the same moment and she too, had been transported right along with him.

"What's going on ?", she asked, curiously, holding him around the waste affectionately, to which he took no offense but savored all the more.

"I don't know, sweetums. Looks like we're headed somewhere, but I really don't know where that 'where' is.", Dexter said. Steph sighed, rolling her blue eyes.

"What are we going to do now ?", she inevitably asked. Dexter, now Freakazoid, shrugged.

"It's not like I'm God, dear. We have to take what comes, c'est la vie. Oui ?", Freakazoid asked, squeezing her hand. There wasn't any way she could argue with Dexter's gentle smile and his sweet nature. She was also impressed that he had learned French so easily. Being 'connected' to the Internet certainly had its advantages.

Chapter 2—All Eyes on Hanna

Hanna had just started her job at the Buy More and Chuck couldn't believe his good fortune in seeing her once again. It seemed that the odds of him possibly finding romance were in his favor, but it was still too early in their friendship to know what would happen to them in the future.

It was obvious that Hanna was a bombshell right from the beginning. All the male employees couldn't keep from ogling her, but she didn't seem to mind the extra attention. Lester and Jeff made a couple of passes at her but she put them down politely and tactfully saying that her heart was set on another man.

"What sort of spell did you put on her, Bartowsky ?", Lester demanded, looking Chuck square in the eyes.

"I didn't put any sort of enchantment on her, Les. We're just friends. That's all.", Chuck responded, honestly.

"The way I see it she seems that she might be more than 'just a friend'. Admit it, Bartowksy, you have a soft spot for her. It's as plain as that goofy smile upon your face !", Jeff contested, nearly loud enough for everyone in the store to hear. Fortunately, Morgan, who had become Buy-More's second in command under Casey, had walked by just in time and stopped them from provoking Chuck further lest he flash and break out his arsenal of martial art skills that rivaled Bruce Lee's accuracy, speed and deliberate nature.

"Back to work, you maggots !", Casey growled, furrowing his brows at the underlings. They skittered like cockroaches back to their posts and worked without even one complaint. Chuck smiled broadly at his partner and Morgan whistled long and low.

"Dude, you have got to teach me how you motivate the grunts like that.", he said, amazed.

"It's really not so hard, Morgan. All you have to do is appeal to their simpler nature.", Casey said, with a bit of cockiness in his tone. Chuck had to admit, he liked Casey's influence on other people, particularly when it came to military type missions since he was a walking weapon but there were other times, like now, that he loathed Casey's conceited, peacock personality. As usual, he let Casey's snarky 'comments' slide and continued working.

ZAP ! When the wormhole closed, Stephanie and Freakazoid were in Burbank, California, not too far from the Buy More.

"Burbank ? I wonder why we were transported here ?", Steph questioned, curiously. The questions never ceased and the more inquiries that came from Steph's lips, the more questions remained.

"No tellin', hon. All I know is I have to find a way to get us out of here so we're not late for our final exams. It's not like if we both fail them we won't be able to get into the colleges of our choice, but I'd rather not allow that possibility.", Freakazoid said with conviction. Freakazoid fit right in with the odd looking people that walked the streets. He seemed like one of the street performers and there were some tourists expecting him to entertain them. He hated to disappoint them, so he did a quick magic act. Thanking those who had tossed some money his way, he excused himself through the crowd with Stephanie holding his hand behind him.

"Maybe there will be someone who can help us return home before tomorrow.", she mentioned, hopefully. In the distance, there was a Buy More.

"This may be going out on a limb, but perhaps there is someone in that electronic store who could lend us a hand.", Freakazoid observed.

"And that, my darling is why you are a genius.", Steph commented, kissing his cheek adoringly, causing him to blush floridly.

Chapter 3—Meeting of the Geeks

Freakazoid worked his way through the Buy More until he came into contact with Chuck. Before long he was explaining his situation to Chuck and leaving Chuck absolutely bewildered.

"This is another effort by Fulcrum to begin tapping into people's lives in order to brainwash them into becoming part of their organization. It seems as though these two were unaffected, however, which is lucky for them. But it also means Fulcrum is up to something and we have to get to the bottom of it.", Casey said, his expression stoic and his timbre solemn. Chuck absolutely hated it when Casey became serious but he realized that the situation was going to be dire unless the NSA did something about it.

Without giving anything away about his second occupation, Chuck revealed that he would work with Freakazoid in order to transport him and his girlfriend back home. Of course, Chuck knew he would have to sacrifice his upcoming date with the spellbinding Hanna until another time. Unlike Sarah, Hanna was extremely understanding of Chuck and trusted he would keep his schedule open for her and wait patiently for him. This reassured Chuck and gave him more confidence in the possibility of romance that lingered in his subconscious mind. But now any daydreams were long since gone and the reality of the situation had come into plain view. Without a moment's notice, Morgan was put in charge and Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Freakazoid and Stephanie searched for clues about Fulcrum's latest activity. Freakazoid had the most understanding when it came to launching numerical sequences and caught a 'number trail' to their latest scheme. Fulcrum was merely testing their potential to use their abilities to take control of the government.

"I can gain direct access to their computers. It will be dangerous, but once I figure what enabled Fulcrum to try to make zombies out of us, I can easily shut the operation down. Does anyone have a thumb drive ?", Freakazoid stated, plainly.

"Yes, but why in the world do you need it ?", Chuck responded, but then answered his own question silently. He and Casey would be acting as their normal Nerd Herd selves and Sarah and Steph would be the proverbial distractions. Freakazoid knew he was going to be missing a lot of juicy action but he was feeling patriotic. To him, saving the country was more important than being sidetracked by a nice pair of bosoms.

Chapter 4—"I'm In !"

Freakazoid had been given a Bluetooth device to communicate with Casey and the others once he had gained access to Fulcrum mainframe. Thus far Chuck and the gang had infiltrated its premises and had the trust of the agents inside. Freakazoid waited for the chance to enter Fulcrum's CPU but the thumb drive itself hadn't been plugged in by the premier hacker of the business. In a few mere seconds, Sarah used her feminine wiles to coax the hacker to plug in the flash drive and the signal was given to Freakazoid by Steph. Before long, Freakazoid began recognizing codes and saw the entry to the mainframe, where the devious plot was about to begin.

"I'm in !", he exclaimed triumphantly as the decrypted the final blockade to the mainframe. Fulcrum was like Fort Knox. Everything was kept under lock and key, but it wasn't surprising that they did so in order to avoid cyber attacks from opposing countries. In the realm of terrorism, they wished to be the top dog and the others would have to fight among themselves for the leftover scraps.

As Sarah and Steph kept the agents bewitched, Chuck and Casey did their best schmoozing. Freakazoid had never seen so many different encryptions before but all of his studying had prepared him for the endless probabilities and possibilities they held. He thanked his lucky stars that math had been his best subject and used logic to aid him. In about an hour, the mainframe began showing signs of glitches. The enraged agents knew they had been taken for suckers and ordered an attack. Oddly enough, Steph could fight alongside the NSA agents without any trouble.

"Where did you learn those moves ?", Sarah asked, in the midst of an intense martial arts melee.

"Watching too many kung fu epics, that's where.", Steph said, without any hint of exaggeration in her voice. Chuck Norris had been her hero growing up, and his influence had certainly been felt by the opposition.

The flash drive was still in place in the tower. "Freakazoid, you have to get out of the mainframe, NOW !", Casey screamed at the top of his lungs. Seeing the digital world begin to melt around him in a Dali-esque fashion, he yelled,

"Well, DUH !"

Freakazoid found the exit to the flash drive quickly before the tremors began shaking Fulcrum's base.

"We gotta get the hell out of here !", Casey screamed as Fulcrum base began to collapse upon itself. As fast as their feet allowed, the team escaped, Freakazoid still in the flash drive, not coming out until given the 'all clear' to do so.

Brick by brick, Fulcrum imploded leaving nothing but dust and rubble in its wake.

"You did well, Freakazoid. You all did and I am very impressed.", the Commander's voice came from out of nowhere. Apparently, she had been watching from a surveillance link somewhere. How she had even gotten the ability to do that was a bit unnerving and a bit weird. The group had no time to question the annoying inquiries running rampant in their minds. They would be rewarded handsomely for their efforts later. All that needed to be done now was to send Freakazoid home, and he had the numerical cipher in order to do so.

Chapter 5--Going Home

Freakazoid returned to the real world as himself, ready to type in the code he had deciphered at Fulcrum on a random computer at Chuck's house. Chuck had to make up a lie about what Dexter and Stephanie needed the computer and at least this fib held water.

"Their computer is out of commission and I'm repairing it. They'll be hanging around for a while, and its repair shouldn't take long.", Chuck said as he shooed Devon and Ellie out of the room. The two went to watch TV together while Stephanie watched Dexter type in the sequence to zap them both back home. The computer began sparking and jiggling about, as if it was alive. Then with a loud crackling noise and the smell of singed circuits, the two were sent home. Chuck and the others thanked Dexter for being such a help. Had it not been for his expertise, they would've never defeated Fulcrum. But sadly, Fulcrum was just one part of the Ring and the battle with the Ring was _far from through_.

Epilogue 

Morgan never discovered where Chuck had been going. It seemed that Casey had found a way to brainwash him into foregoing his quest. Jeff and Lester wondered what was wrong with him but never questioned Morgan or his quirkiness. Even if it resulted in unintentional awkwardness, Lester and Jeff vowed they would get to the bottom of Chuck's disappearances, no matter how many times they had failed in the past.

A long time after Chuck had gotten his reward, he took Hannah out on their first date. She began asking him questions about the yogurt shop next door, questions he couldn't answer for fear she would leave him.

"I would tell you but I am sworn to secrecy.", he said, being as honest as possible.

"Ah, so it's a guy thing.", Hannah answered, flirtatiously.

"Yeah. That's it. A guy thing. Definitely.", Chuck said. After the topic was dropped completely, the two enjoyed their date and Chuck had some normalcy in his life for once. He wasn't sure where his romance with Hannah would go but something told him that someday he would be able to explain to her about his job and she would understand. Then, Chuck thought momentarily about Dexter and wondered what he was doing. Suddenly, he received a call on his I-Phone. It was Dexter himself. He excused himself momentarily to answer the call, relishing every moment. Dexter and Chuck were an awful lot alike, except for the fact that Dexter, as Freakazoid, was a complete lunatic. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing whatsoever. It added to Freak's charm. He finished the call and turned to Hannah.

"Who was that ?", she asked, curiously, leaning against him, which caused Chuck to become breathless for a second. "Just a friend of mine I hadn't heard from in a while. He's doing well, and his girlfriend is ok.", Chuck said.

"That's great, Chuck. You're an awfully popular guy.", Hannah said, snuggling close to him. Chuck savored the moment with her, stroking her hair. He then did something he hardly ever did on a first date. He kissed Hannah on the cheek before seeing her off at her home.

"You missed.", Hannah said, sweetly, turning his face to meet hers. Gently, she drew him closer to him and kissed him gently upon the lips. Inebriated only for a moment by the kiss, Chuck smiled euphorically. "May we have many more dates in the future, Chuck. I can't wait to know you more.", she said, kissing him once more before she left. Chuck nearly floated back to his Nerd Herd company car, lighter than a feather. His life now had another purpose to look forward to: Love. After the hard work of espionage and its excitement, love could become another constant in his complex and fantastic existence.

The End


End file.
